Heaven's King
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey were both born on the day that symbolized the birth of the heaven's king and are the contenders into becoming the new king of their kingdom. They must compete to gain the right. Who will win and become the king? Will it be Chloe or Aubrey Who will be the queen? Who is the black fire that will set the world on fire? Was it Beca or Stacie?
1. Chapter 1

Good day everyone!

I know I already posted this story but I deleted it and try to make some little change in here and I'm aiming to finish it this time. I'll try to update this story once or twice a week as I can. Hope you still like it and sorry for not updating for MANY months I just got lazy to write something.

So, here it is.

384 A.D.

King Surim's Regime

 **Yoon** the leader of the earth tribe stands in front of his people preparing them for the coronation of their next leader. Which will be chosen by the earth symbol and who will be chosen will also be the new care taker of the said symbol itself.

"In the past 2000 years our people had been faithfully waiting for the king of heaven to descend here on earth. Ten years ago we've seen the star of heaven illuminates the brightest which signifies that the time we've been waiting has come the king of heaven has been born. I'm just a little sad that I won't live to the day it come for our tribe to meet the heaven's king. I'm sorry my people, but everything must come to an end."

All the tribe's people have been grieving for the in-coming death of the tribe's leader. Including Lily, the tribe leader's favorite apprentice and Rebeca's master.

"God of heaven and earth, please guide **Woosa (the physical symbol and spirit of earth)** into choosing our tribe's new leader and the symbol's new care taker." After uttering those word a very thick and dark shadow has ascended from the ground and chases Lily around the tribe's court room. Lily kept running avoiding the shadow but when it cornered her near the court room's exit door the shadow then come to Lily's hands and turns into a dark brown bracelet that lace in her wrist. Everyone that has witness this event bowed down to Lily claiming her to be the new tribe's leader.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Less than a day after Woosa chose the tribe's new leader.**

It's too obvious to all of them that the old leader doesn't have long to live. And Lily being the new leader sat in his bedsides being watched by every one of the tribe's people.

"You must travel to the kingdom in northern side; there was a kid in their royal family named Aubrey who was born the day that the heaven star has shines the brightest. If she was the right person that is destined to be the heaven's king; we must take care of her; that was the heaven's first order to our tribe. Lily," the old leader then chances a glance at Rebeca a ten years old girl and Lily's apprentice.

"You must never forget your oath, watch that girl carefully. She can possibly become the Dark fire. If that time occurs, you must kill her for the safety of the whole world. She must die in your hands. We cannot afford to make a mistake of letting her live only to stop the heaven's king from his role to bring this land to peace" Lily swear to him to keep her promise. Then the old leader died in Lily's arms. The whole tribe mourn for his death.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A week after the old leader had been buried Lily take her carrier to do her master's last command to find the heaven's king.

"How long are you going to travel master?" One of the elders of the tribe asked.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her." Rebeca announces while riding wildly at the carrier's back.

"Rebeca" Lily warned.

"Oh come on, I want to come with you master. And it's Beca not Rebeca for the hundredth time." Beca stated annoyed and with an eye roll. Lily only chuckles towards her apprentice's attitude. Then their journey begins.

Along their journey Beca starts to talk to Lily.

"Master, I still don't get it. All the people in our tribe keep on avoiding me when they're talking about that story." She complained.

"What are they talking about then? Maybe it's too personal."

"The story about the heaven's king, it's not personal right? So why are they avoiding me? I'm not bragging about it but we both know that I'm quite famous in our tribe because I'm good, bright and beautiful and that's why a lot of people in our tribe seek my advice. So why is that when the topic has been dragged to that, they starts to avoid me, why?"

"I don't even know why." Lily replied laughing.

"Even you? You're avoiding the topic, see." Beca stated annoyed.

"Just because you don't know about it then you're going mad?"

"Tsk. Poor me. I'm the only one who doesn't know about it. I think even the dogs in the farm knows about that story. Everyone here knows the story but me." Beca mumbled pretending to be sleeping.

"Beca" Lily began to speak.

"Nah, Beca is already sleeping" Beca spoke pretending to be mad.

Lily laughs and began telling the story.

 ***you can skip it if you want. It was just a story telling about the prophecy***

"It happens 2000 years ago. There's a tribe that praise tiger. Its aim is to use its power to manipulate the whole world. In every generation they have they will chose one woman so that they will possess the fire power. Whoever has it will become the new leader. Then it came for So-ri turn, she's the most powerful of them all. A lot of people died in the tribe's cruelty and her hands. After God has seen it he sent his son, the heaven's king to earth.

The heaven's king decided to fight back and not let his people die in there. During one of the tiger tribe's attack So-ri was hit with a bow and hide in a cave, heaven's king have seen her there and decide to tend her wound. The cruelty and war continues but Ji-ah a female warrior and archer from the opposite tribe known as bear tribe has risen and fought hard against the enemy tired of the effect and pain from how the tiger tribe is treating them. Because the war hasn't ended yet, the heaven's king decided to meet with So-ri again to convince her and stop this. But she continues to fight and that is the moment heaven's king decides to remove her powers from her and keep it in small pendant like orb he called "Phoenix's heart". So-ri tells everything to her tribe and the tribe reacts by saying that they must kill the heaven's king immediately and take her powers back. Hearing this and not wanting the heaven's king to be harmed, she then killed all the tribe's elders.

So-ri came running to the heaven's king with her will to be a member of his tribe and of being his wife she reach the place and saw that the heaven's king gave her power to the warrior Ji-ah the one that fight against the tiger tribe. It is obvious that the Heaven's king had fallen in love with Ji-ah .The heaven's king even shows the girl Ji-ah to his father and announcing that Ji-ah is the woman she love who will be the one carrying his child and the mother of their tribe.

Months have passed and Ji-ah and the heaven's king conceived a child. When So-ri found out about Ji-ah's pregnancy she launched a war when the child was born and took Ji-ah and the heaven's king baby and demanded to see the child's father. But instead of the heaven's king Ji-ah shows to where they were meant to meet. So-ri claims that she was supposed to be the mother of the child and not Ji-ah and after a lot of talking So-ri throws the baby over the edge of the cliff, Ji-ah cannot hold it anymore, she unleashed a scary and powerful fire phoenix that set the world on fire. Unknown to Ji-ah that the baby was fine and was saved by the heaven's king, she can no longer take control over the phoenix leaving the heaven's king no option but to kill her beloved Ji-ah. After all that happens the heaven's king decided to go back in heaven and stay beside his father. He left all the sacred symbols here on earth and said that the new heaven's king will be born under the brightest shine of heaven's star, and that all the child that the new heaven's king will have will be born under the same star to mark the new life that will rule and make the world be in peace."

 ***end of story telling***

The story telling ended when they already reach a spot for both of them to rest.

"And we're waiting for the heaven's king to return to take the world to peace?" Beca asked.

"Yes, but we're not the only one waiting for the heaven's king to return. The tiger tribe is also waiting for the new heaven's king" Lily explains while trying to make fire which she fails. Beca then came closer to her and when she did the fire became big and makes a roaring sound. Lily was surprise but not happy, she's still hoping that Beca is not the dark fire and that all of it is just a coincidence. 'I don't know what to do if you are it, so please don't learn to play with fire, I can never kill you.' Lily wants to say but instead she only says:

"Stop playing with fire, it can hurt you." Beca just ignore it.

When Beca fell asleep Lily just stare at her and remember the day she and her master found Beca.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _ ***Flashback Ten years ago.***_

" _The heaven's king is going to be born soon. The heaven's star is shining brightly tonight." The leader of the tribe says._

" _What will happen if we found the king?" a younger Lily asked._

" _Come with me will go to the south."_

" _The king will be born in the south? He's there?" she still asked._

" _We will find out if we saw the sign."_

 _They travel to the south to find the king._

 _In the other side of the world the priest's soldiers have come to keep the woman who will give birth to the heaven's king to find out that the woman has scape and keep the birth of her child hidden._

 _A royal family in the south is being attacked by the tiger tribe. A mother and her two daughters 5 year old and a new born have been hiding in one of the stock rooms deciding on where to hide her kids. She found a secret door under the floor and handed the baby to the five older one saying:_

" _Stacie listen. This is your baby sister; you must protect and take care of her okay?" the kid Stacie then nodded and promises her mother to protect the baby. Their mother dangled a necklace into Stacie's neck but when the pendant passes the baby's line of sight it began to glow. After the promise their mother closed the secret door the exact same time that the door to the stock room had opened and men comes in and killed their mother then began to set the whole house in fire. Unable to keep conscious, Stacie decides to hide the baby in the rice underneath the secret compartment. Once the baby is settled the pendant of the necklace began to illuminates and set the fire to dissipate. Causing the men to go back in the stock room to find an unconscious Stacie but failed to find the baby that is still hidden in the rice box. They left the house and bring Stacie to their master._

 _The earth tribe has come too late to the said house. The whole house has been almost turned into ashes. So they decided to come home with a failed mission. After taking a few steps Lily heard a baby's cry which she follows only to find a crying baby laying in a rice box untouched by fire. Everyone looks at the baby and saw that a phoenix symbol in its forehead. They brought the baby home with them to handle the situation._

 _The Phoenix's heart element has been found, not by the earth tribe but the tiger tribe in a burning house and is lace around the neck of a 5 year child named Stacie._

 _The water element has been found but is stabbed by a father to his daughter's heart._

 _The air element was kept hidden by a sword maker._

 _ **Later when to earth tribe reach their home.**_

 _Everyone was just staring at the child in front of them. Then the leader began to speak_

" _Lily, end her life." The leader ordered her._

" _No, why would I do that?" she protested._

" _She's the black fire; we need to kill her she'll just set the whole world on fire like what Ji-ah did." The leader responds._

" _No its not black, its red, the symbols I saw was red not black. It's just the smokes that cause it to look like black." She justified._

" _We can't take the risk of her living if she was the black fire"_

" _But what if she's the real one? What if she is the red fire? What if she's the true phoenix and we kill her? What if we kill the one that was supposed to help the heaven's king what will happen? "she keeps on questioning the leader's decision._

" _I will keep her, I will watch her, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything bad. And if the day come that she show any more sign of being the black fire I will kill her in my hands. Just please let us give her a chance to live." She pleaded. The leader turned to his back to walk away only to stop and face Lily and speak._

" _Just make sure she won't play with fire and do anything related to fire." hearing this make Lily happy and she nodded happily. The leader then takes his leave. Lily was so happy and she announces that she named the baby Rebeca._

 _On the other side Stacie has been brought to the tiger tribe's master and turned and into one of them and called her the fire princess believing they got the red fire care taker provided that she has the phoenix's heart with her._

 _Both tribes thought the king will be born in the north but instead it was born in the south._

 _ ***End of flashback***_

It was early in the morning and Lily is starting to wake Beca up.

"Beca, Beca wake up. We need to be in our destination before night came again." Lily shakes her up. Knowing how hard it is to wake Beca up, Lily get a basin full of water and tried to splash it to Beca but to her surprise when she lift the basin Beca then stands and shout her name causing Lily to splash the water to herself which sends Beca rolling into the ground giggling.

"How dare you do that? I thought you're still asleep." Lily said madly but smiling.

Their morning starts in a good mood and they began their journey go to the north to find the Heaven's king there. Once they reach their destination Lily put a stick on Beca's bag with a sign reading "Fortune teller" and give her a bunch of bell tied to a stick and says.

"You can walk around this city, drink any alcohol you want, you can even gamble as you want, eat anything but you must bring this. Tell people that I'm a great fortune teller. That way we can earn money while we're here. Because we will stay here for long, we need to observe and to see if the said Aubrey is the new heaven's king."

Beca leave without saying a word but follow her master. She stroll the whole city to bring customers to her master until the night comes. She found a girl maybe 5-6 years older than her that she can't stop staring at; she found her name to be Lady Stacie. Once she reach her master's location she tell her about the girl but her master just ignore it or as it was what she'd seen.

 **On the other side**

Stacie saw a girl probably much younger than her in the city before she was sent to be trained into being a lady priest. She can't shake the girl out of her head she seems too familiar in the younger girl's face.

 **On the castle**

The dying king has ordered his men to find his younger brother and its child. His men immediately left to find him not too far from the kingdom. Once there the king's men saw a girl washing the horses and asked of where a certain man could be found. The girl is not much younger than 10 called to her father. After her father talk to the king's men the girl Chloe has been ordered by her father to pack her things because someone wants to meet with them.

After a few days the current king called an emergency meeting to the court room. There were all his higher men. The king then announces that he's now going to pass his throne to a deserving one. Aubrey's mother Samantha has been expecting it to be her daughter. But then the king announces that his younger brother and its child will inherit his throne. And then the door to the court room opened to reveal his younger brother and his daughter Chloe.

"You've travel too long. I thought the two of you will never reach here while I'm still alive. Is this kid with you was your child? The lucky and blessed one?" the king said.

"Yes, she is." Chloe's father Roman replied.

"You blessed child, you must promise me to bring peace to this kingdom and the world. You'll be the next king here after your father. So you must promise to do as the prophecy has told."

"Yes, I promise your majesty." Chloe respond even not knowing what it really means.

After Chloe promise the king then died in her arms smiling knowing that his will has been passed onto the next generation.

And there's that. See next time!


	2. Chapter 2

After her father being crowned and she being declared as the kingdom's new princess Chloe ask her father a question that she's itching to ask.

"Can I have friends here? Am I allowed to befriend others?" Chloe ask to her father eagerly.

"Yes you can, but I'll tell them that you're weak, cannot fight and not healthy. And you must show them that you're incompetent, don't know how to fight with sword or spears don't show them what you can do, show them that you're not a big threat." The king replied.

"Why?" she questioned confused.

"Just do it dear."

Chloe nodded and after their conversation Chloe left to wander in the arena. While wandering in there she saw Duchess Aubrey practicing her fighting capability with a spear in hand. Chloe stops on her track to watch Aubrey in her little exhibition thing going on. Then suddenly Aubrey noticed her and stops what she's doing to approach her.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?" Aubrey speaks to her with such tone of respect.

"Nothing, I'm just getting some fresh air. What about you?"

"I'm just practicing my fighting skills. Do you know how to fight with spear?" Chloe shook her head

"Do you want to learn how to hold a spear?" he began to ask. 'Oh, I know to how use and fight with that, I'm also good at swords.' Chloe wants reply that way but suddenly she remembered her father telling her to pretend to be weak and less of a threat she instead replied with:

"Oh no, I don't think I can handle that."

"Oh come on, you can do this. Just because we're a girl doesn't mean we can't learn to protect ourselves" she insisted.

Chloe give in and let Aubrey teach her how to use it which is pretty basic for her but she pretend to listen and tried everything, she even pretend not capable of lifting the spear all by herself let alone throw it at the opponent to show Aubrey that she's pretty weak and out of shape to use the weapon and to train how to fight. The said teaching of how to use a spear ended up in chit-chatting instead. They enjoy each other's company strolling around the kingdom's arena. They immediately become close friend and it come to be their routine to stroll and talk but no more teaching how to fight thing in there.

One day they decide to go outside the castle's vicinity and rode their horses to stroll there. While they were out there was a girl they found intently looking at them in the middle of the road, then suddenly a dark horse and a man with mask came into view and everyone cleared the way except for the certain brown headed girl looking at them. Seeing what going to occur Aubrey then began to rode her horse towards the girl to pull her out of the way just in time for the masked man to pass that certain spot.

"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked

"Yes, thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Stacie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you, I'm sorry." With that being said Stacie run away Aubrey just stood there watching the disappearing girl's back. The girl's look and voice seems to captivate her, she's cute and pretty, which she can't seem to find in Chloe. I mean Chloe is pretty and nice but the Stacie girl just caught her attention and she can't seem to get her out of her mind. Unknown to her, the girl has been given a mission to seduce her, she was ordered by the tiger tribe to allure her believing that she was the new heaven's king because come on, his competitor is a weak girl, a declared princess which can never be a king against Aubrey who is a girl on the outside but man in heart and in some parts of her body.

 **A few days later**

Stacie is spending her night at the library when a sudden sound startled her so she moves to hide behind a shelf to the left side of the room. When the source of sounds came into view it was Chloe who she saw doing her practice in fighting in the not so lit room a book on the table as she's reading instruction on how to use a bow and arrow. Sensing someone is watching her Chloe began to speak.

"You know it's not nice to stare, especially that we're in the dark. By the way you left the door open so it means there is another person in this room aside from me so don't hide and show yourself already." Nobody answer to what she says. "I'm not planning and leaving until morning so you'll be stuck in there if you won't show right now." Chloe began to say again.

Stacie show up and the same as what Chloe and Aubrey do they talked and talked about everything they can until the sun rose up. They bid each other goodbye and left the library.

 **The next morning outside the castle**

Beca is sitting in a table sleepily when all of a sudden Lily pulls her and told her to follow a man and get every detail she can.

"But I'm still sleepy." She protested.

"Just follow the man I'll give you money for your alcohol when you get back." Lily bargained.

Hearing the word money for her alcohol energize her, she then immediately starts to follow the man and eavesdrop on their conversation. It was already late afternoon when she came back from following the man. Once there Lily began to question her.

"Okay, what do you hear?"

"The man brought Lady Samantha (Aubrey's mother) a medicine, he said it was the one that the old witches in the south use. Lady Samantha doesn't hesitate and paid the man a large amount." She tells Lily

"What medicine? Did you found out what type of medicine is that?"

"The man said the person who will take it will die in just a week. He also said that you must put a drop in that person's every other meal so the medicine can't be recognize by the doctors."

"Did you found who it was for?"

"Do I still need to know that? They didn't talk about it."

"Then we're on a big problem." Beca just shrug. Lily gives her money and she left to buy her precious alcohol, what a drunkard for her age. Lily just let that be because that's the only way she can make Beca do what Lily tells her to.

 **Less than a week after the Medicine/Poison has been sold**

The king is now suffering from an unrecognizable type of disease in which threatens his life. Chloe and the general of the kingdom's army investigate and found out through the help Stacie that it was a type of an unusual poison only use by witch. So they then interrogate the person in charge of the king's food in drinks only to find that it was Lady Samantha the king's older sister and Aubrey's mother who ordered a certain type of medicine to be put into the king's meal saying it was some sort of vitamins. When the poison was found Chloe confronts Lady Samantha bringing the bottle with her. What Chloe is not expecting to happen was that when she comes out of the room they were talking at Lady Samantha drank the bottle's remaining content and go look for her daughter Aubrey to tell her that Chloe poisoned her. Before she died she told her daughter to never let Chloe rule the kingdom. At this point Chloe's friendship with Aubrey broke and can never be fixed. She started to see her as competition and opponent all the time. Chloe tried to explain herself but it only make matter worst. Aubrey hates her to no end and ought to hate and kill her.


End file.
